


Lovebirds

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian, Justin and Gus visit the pet store.





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thank's Mary (Juliet), your the best beta, i could have. I wrote this story because i love birds, i love all animals but lovebirds in particular, i have 8 of my own. If you guys would like to see pictures of them, as well as some other pics, just go [here](http://pg.photos.yahoo.com/ph/corena_dias_five/album?.dir=7c24&.src=ph&store=&prodid=&.done=http%3a//photos.yahoo.com/ph//my_photos).

* * *

Brian’s POV 

I am walking behind as I watch Justin holding my son’s hand. I’m taking slow strides, constantly looking where my feet land. I am cautious now more than ever, repeatedly watching my step. Just last week I had on one of my priced possessions, my Armani shoes, they were new and fabulous. I was rushing to get to a meeting, I wanted to get there early, and this was one of the big tickets for Kinnetic. 

 

I was practically running from the parking lot, not noticing the puddle right in front of me. Sure enough I was picked as the candidate to its brutal attack. My entire shoes were ruined, drenched with muddy paste, and to make matters worse my pants fell victim to its assault as well. Thankfully, I was early, so I had Cynthia bring me new pants and shoes. I was less than pleased the entire day, but contained it through the meeting. 

 

I continue to look ahead, watching my son attentively. I notice his height from where I stand. It wasn’t so obvious to me before, but I see that he is relatively tall for his age, at least taller than most kids his age. I suppose he gets that from me. It pleases me to know that there is some of me in him. I remember always being the tallest boy in all of my classes. I didn’t mind it in the least, it’s an advantage if you ask me. You don’t get bullied, you usually intimidate the other kids, and you make it into all the sports team. The girls loved it, as did the boys. I’m sure Gus will have all the benefit I did without even realizing it. 

 

I see Gus jumping around, I should not have given him all that chocolate earlier, and he’s extremely jittery, his mothers are not going to be pleased when I return him home. He’s jumping in specific places, first right than left completely unsynchronized, and I wonder what the hell he’s doing, then I look closely and notice he’s jumping on all the cracks he sees. 

 

I watch Justin; he’s trying the best he can to keep a firm grip on his arm. Gus has a habit of wandering around if left unattended, it’s happened before, and I was sacred shitless. I was expecting the worse. Before I was about to call the cops, I saw a woman holding on to his arm, proceeding my way. Gus was crying, and as soon as he saw me he came running, clinging on as tight as he could, he was just as afraid as I was. After that incident, I always hold on to his arm, never leaving it. 

 

I’m sure Justin’s arm will be sore from being pulled in all directions, but I’ll take care of him as soon as we get home. They both look behind gesturing me to catch up. I purposely walk even slower to get a reaction, I grin when I see Justin smile at me. He knows Gus will get irritated. 

 

“Brian, hurry up.” 

 

“Yeah Daddy, you walk too slow, come on.” Gus states is getting impatient. 

 

I pick up my speed and am almost next them, when I see Gus tugging at Justin’s arm. I look to see where’s he’s dragging him, and my eyes fall on the huge sign reading Jim’s Pet Store. 

 

Gus’s POV 

Justin’s holding on to my arm too tight, I’m trying to pull it, but he won’t let me. His hands are all sweaty, and it’s making my hands all sweaty. I look up at him, he’s so tall, and he smiles at me. I like Justin’s smile, it’s so big, I also like his hair, it’s the same colour as the sun, and my crayon, and it’s a pretty colour. I wish my hair was the same colour, but I like my hair as well, it’s the same colour as my dad’s. I love my dad he’s the best, he’s much taller than Justin. Dad’s smile is not as nice as Justin’s, but I cannot tell him that, or it will make him sad. I even told Justin not to tell him I said this. I can tell Justin anything, he’s like a friend and a brother, even though my daddy and him are boyfriends he would also be my dad, but I like him as a brother because he does not shout at me like daddy does. I look at the ground and see many cracks; I like to jump on them. I cannot miss even one; I have to get all of them. I want Justin to let go of my hand, so I can jump higher, but he wont let go. So I have to pull onto his arm to get to them. 

 

Daddy’s walking so slowly, why does he have to take so long? He’s going to get lost if he doesn’t follow us. Justin tells him to walk faster, and I also tell him to walk faster but he is not listening. I am getting angry because he is not listening to me. He better not get lost. How will Justin and me find him? Justin is going to be very sad if daddy get’s lost and I will too. I look at all the shops as I jump. I see a clothes shop, a bottle shop, a card shop, and then I see a pet shop. I pull Justin to it, he tells me to ask dad first but I give him a cute face, he always does what I want when I show him my cute face. It doesn’t work on daddy, but Justin loves it. He walk’s inside with me. 

 

Brian’s POV 

The two of them have already made their way inside. I walk into the shop and am greeted with a variety of unbearable fumes. I cannot remember the last time I came into a pet store. It must have been ages ago, because I do not have any memory of it. I’ve never had any pets my entire life, and I don’t plan on having any in the future. 

 

Justin and Gus are standing in front of a glass panel, looking at dogs. Gus is tapping at the glass, he’s still jumping all over the place, this time it’s for a different reason. There are no cracks in the store. I still wonder about that, do his mothers know about this fixation? I don’t know if I should make a big deal out of it. I’m sure it’s a passing phase, kids pick up on all kinds of things to keep them busy. I just hope he doesn’t continue doing this, as he gets older. I walk towards them, as I make my way there, a bulldog suddenly blocks my path, and it’s sitting right there on the floor staring at me. Its mouth is open, panting insanely, nasty saliva dripping out from every corner of its mouth. It must be the owner’s dog. Why the hell do they have it lying around the shop, it could attack someone. I ask the person at the desk to take it away so I could get through. 

 

“He’s harmless, he’ my dog.” she tells me with a smile on her face. 

 

“It won’t bite?” I ask, trying not to look like a wimp. 

 

“No, he’s like a poodle, he just looks intimidating. He wouldn’t hurt a thing.” That’s very reassuring I think, like I am going to take her word for it. 

 

I slowly make my way around him; all the while, I keep my eyes on him, he is staring at me with those huge globes. I don’t believe he’s innocent, he’s probably just waiting to pounce on me. The minute I turn my back, he’ll lash onto my legs. I don’t trust dogs; I don’t trust any kind of pets for that matter. 

 

I am finally beside them; they are now standing in front of a glass filled with all sorts of birds. Their loud chirping is giving me a massive headache. 

 

“Daddy look at all the birds, they are so pretty.” Gus loudly proclaims, he looks so excited I can’t help but smile. 

 

“Justin look at that one, its different colours, its so pretty.” he’s still tugging at Justin’s arm. 

 

“Do you know what it’s called?” Justin asks him 

 

“No, it’s a bird.” my brilliant son replies, I grin at his innocence. 

 

“I know it’s a bird Gus, but every bird is of a different kind. They each have a different name. This one is called a Lovebird, a peach faced lovebird.” 

 

“Peach faced Lovebird.” Gus repeats after Justin. 

 

“There are many different colours of this bird. There are nine different kinds; some are red and green, some are blue and yellow, orange, pink, you name any colour and you can find that one.” 

 

“Wow, so many different colours, how are there so many different colours?” he asks enthusiastically. 

 

“That’s because when you take two different birds of different colours, and when they have babies their babies turn out different colours, it’s a little complicated. It’s hard to tell which one is a male and which one is a female because they are the same colour, you have to go to a special person who knows a lot about birds to tell the difference.” 

 

“What can they do?” 

 

“You can even teach them how to talk, they will come on your finger and sit on your shoulders. If you are really nice to them, they will even eat food from your hands.” 

 

“Really?” Gus is definitely fascinated at this point. 

 

“Yes.” Justin replies. 

 

“Why are they called Lovebirds, is it because they love each other?” I look at Justin to see how he’s going to answer this. 

 

“Brian do you want to explain this to your son?” 

 

“What?” I ask, take aback by the question. I don’t know shit about birds, how the hell would I answer the question? 

 

“Daddy why are they called Lovebirds?” Gus is waiting anxiously for my answer. 

 

“Um, you were right because they love each other.” it’s the best answer I could give. 

 

“So, then you and Justin could be called Love men’s.” he says, looking at me innocently. 

 

I laugh out loud, unable to control myself. I look at Justin and see he’s trying to contain himself from laughing. 

 

“Why are you laughing daddy, you and Justin love each other. Right!! Then you should be called Love men’s.” 

 

Justin is looking at me to see how I reacted by Gus’s revelation of us loving each other. I don’t say anything to correct my son, so I’m sure Justin’s pleased with that. 

 

“Gus you cannot put the word love for everything that loves something else, it only words for these birds. Ok?” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“ They are called lovebirds because when they are kept as a pair, with one female and one male, they are very loving to each other. They clean each other, the male birds feeds the female lovebird, and they are always sitting close to each other.” 

 

I wonder to myself how Justin knows so much about these birds. 

 

While Gus continues to marvel at the sight before him, I pull Justin aside and ask him how he knows so much about them. He informs me that he owned these birds when he was younger. I was a little upset to hear this, because it revealed to me that I didn’t know everything about Justin, well that I didn’t know him as well as I thought I did. He instantly detects my discomfort and brings his hand to my face, caressing it gently. 

 

“Bri, I have plenty of time to tell you everything, and I have plenty of time to learn everything about you.” He gives me a brief kiss on the lips. A woman standing beside us gives us a dirty look, so I pull Justin even tighter and give him full fletched tongue kiss, making it obvious to her that we don’t care what she thinks. 

 

My attentions is back on Gus, it seems he doesn’t want to leave this place, my worst nightmare, how the hell am I going to get him out of here, without making him cry. 

 

“Daddy, can I get one?” he asks 

 

“Can you get what?” I ask, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. 

 

“A bird, the red one?” 

 

“No Gus, you have to ask your mothers, cause they are not staying at my place.” 

 

“Please, can you ask them, please daddy, please?” he’s begging me, I can’t do this. I turn to Justin; he always knows what to do in these situations. 

 

“Gus listen to dad, why don’t I make you a promise. When you get older, I promise to ask your mommies if you can have a lovebird and I will make sure they say yes. But you have to be a good boy so they won’t have a reason to refuse.” 

 

“Ok, you promise Justin, cross your heart?” He always asks Justin to do that every time he makes a promise to my son, Justin brings his hand to his heart and makes the sign. 

 

“I promise Gus.” 

 

Gus’s POV 

Justin and me are looking at the dogs, they are so cute, and they are all puppies. This store does not keep big dogs. I don’t like big dogs, dad doesn’t like them either. They will bite you, if you are mean to them. Justin takes me to where the birds are, there are so many. All of them are different colours; I wonder how they are so pretty and are so many different colours. I ask Justin, and he tells me because when the mommy and daddy birds are two different colours when they have little babies they become different colours. I still don’t understand, it’s all confusing me. Justin say’s it’s complicated. 

 

Justin says they are called Lovebirds, I ask why and daddy says they are called Lovebirds because they love each other. I ask him if him and Justin are love men’s, and daddy starts laughing at me, I don’t know why he is laughing, what did I say wrong? They can be Love men’s if the birds are Lovebirds. Justin corrects me, and says I cannot use the word love for everything, I don’t know why not. 

 

I watch the birds some more, they are sitting close to each other, they are kissing each other, and it’s funny. I look back and see dad and Justin kissing too, they don’t know I saw them, I quickly turn around so they don’t know I saw them. 

 

I ask dad if I can have a Lovebird, but he said no, he says no to everything. He always wants me to ask mom first. Dad is so mean to me, I don’t like him right now. I’m not going to talk to him. Justin tells me, that I will get one when I get bigger, he will ask mommy for me. I love Justin, he’s never mean to me, and he never makes me cry. 

 

Daddy tells me we have to leave, he says he will buy me ice cream, I love ice cream, I hold onto Justin’s and daddy’s hands, as we walk out of the shop. I wave to the birds and told them I will come back to see them. I can’t wait to get older so I can have my own lovebird. I am going to count each day.


End file.
